


Ifinite Crisis on Earth 5674

by Goldenhero15



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who, Justice League (2017), Mass Effect Trilogy, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenhero15/pseuds/Goldenhero15
Summary: In the year 2018 a group of unknowen villians set off a bomb that starts to implode the multiverse. But the peoples of the multiverse have figured out a safe world (Earth-5674). Those who survived the ifinite crisis must now defend their new home from their greatest enemies and adjust to this new earth...(Also the opening told by Earth 1 Mick Rory)





	Ifinite Crisis on Earth 5674

**Author's Note:**

> These ar not my characters. Enjoy :)

The Opening:  
Now I know what you idiots are thinking. Why did this happen? Well it all started when some skinny brit and his time pigs warned us about the society or something like that. Next thing we know entore worlds set on fire and shit like that. So a whole bunch off us got together, Me, Nazi Snart, Amaya, Pretty History Nerd, Red and his hot wife, The damn Brit, Some space freaks with two giant turtles I like, Waterboy, The hot princess, Some bat idiot, Two doctors and their hot girlfreind and the rest hurt my head. But now we all live on this shit place that has no beer and loads of bad freaks like Thwne and those damn Darlinks that like eggs and stiring. So now were not heroes (they save the world), were something else Were Ultimates..

Why am i saying this crap again?!..


End file.
